


Staying the Night

by YellowPencils



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Camille suggests taking things to the next level...





	1. Chapter 1

Camille drove Richard home, despite him insisting he could walk the rest of the way from her house. They had been out for dinner at a restaurant on the other side of the island and Richard had rather been looking forward to a walk in the slightly-cooler evening air.

When they arrived at the shack, he turned to Camille to say an awkward goodbye, only to find that she was already halfway out of the vehicle, slamming the door as he climbed out much less gracefully.

"Aren't you going home?" he asked, almost accusingly.

"I thought we could have a beer. Sit on the porch. Watch the sunset," she said as she strode to the door of the shack, where she waited for him impatiently.

"Is that a good idea? You still need to drive home."

"Oh, stop worrying, Richard!"

"I'm just saying, I don't want to have to arrest you for driving under the influence!" he said as he opened the door for her.

Camille rolled her eyes as she led the way into the shack.

"I saw that!"

Camille laughed and headed straight for the fridge, removing two bottles of beer as Richard opened the patio doors and placed a towel down carefully onto the top step leading onto the beach, where they would have an unobstructed view over the water.

"One day I'm going to get you to sit down without anything between you and the ground," she commented, as she handed him his drink and settled next to him.

"Yeah, you wish," he smiled into the neck of the bottle as he took a sip.

Camille looked at him with a smile, taking in his profile.

"I can feel you staring at me," Richard told her.

"I like looking at you. You're very handsome."

"And you're clearly drunk," Richard curled his lip, obviously disagreeing with her statement.

"Don't put yourself down," she insisted, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the cheek, making him blush, "I wish you could see what I see."

"A bumbling, besuited, annoying Englishman?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Of course," Camille grinned, "But a very handsome one."

They looked at each other and laughed, her loudly and him a little uncomfortably, something in her gaze making him nervous. Or even more than he usually was, anyway.  
When they had both finished their drinks, Camille took his bottle and went back inside, returning quickly with two more beers.

Richard frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"You're still driving," he reminded her.

Camille shrugged and took a long drink.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't have to."

"You don't have to what?"

"Drive."

"Oh. Do you want me to walk you home? Or call you a taxi?"

"That's not what I meant, Richard," she said gently.

"What, then?" he asked, frowning.

"I meant I don't have to drive...because I don't have to go home."

Richard turned to her, not understanding what she was saying. She rolled her eyes, a smile playing around her mouth.

"I meant I could stay the night."

Richard didn't look any less confused.

"Are you really this stupid, Richard?!" she sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, "I thought I could spend the night here. With you."

"Oh," Richard said, then paused while her true meaning sunk in, "Oh! _Oh_! You mean... _stay_ the night?!"

Camille laughed and inched closer to him, nudging him with her elbow playfully.

"Well, we have been dating for a few weeks now. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather like to... _stay_ the night..."

Richard looked at her with wide eyes, then placed his bottle down gently before standing up and turning to her, hands moving nervously.

"I...I...I don't...I'm not sure if..." he cleared his throat as he trailed off.

Camille stood and took his hands in hers firmly, looking into his eyes and seeing all kinds of emotions battling each other.

"Tell me," she said gently.

Richard's gaze darted around, desperately trying to avoid looking at her pleading brown eyes, so keen to understand what was going through his mind.

" _Richard!_ " her tone made him meet her gaze once more, not daring to argue.

"Camille. I..."

She didn't reply, but sat back down on the towel, pulling him with her.

They sat, facing each other, still holding each other's hands tightly. She didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, he did.

"Camille. I, um, I like you. Rather a lot, actually."

"That's good to hear. Because I like _you_ rather a lot as well."

For some reason, that seemed to surprise him, and made him blush slightly.

"I don't want you to...think that I..." he sighed, thinking carefully before continuing, "I _want_ to. Of course I do. But...but..."

Camille waited patiently, her eyes never leaving his.

"I know we haven't talked much about...our past. Our past relationships, I mean. Except for the blind dates your mother has set you up on. Or the occasional shirtless surfer," Richard's disdain for these men was obvious.

Camille smiled, rather enjoying his jealousy.

"Well, _I don't have that!_ " he blurted out in a rush, eyes moving to Harry, who was running up the wall behind them, trying to pretend he wasn't interested in what they were discussing so seriously.

"You've never been out with a shirtless surfer?" Camille asked, amused, "Is that supposed to surprise me?"

"No! I mean...I have none of that, Camille. None of it. At all. Zilch."

"Okay..." she paused, "No. Wait. I'm confused. What do you mean, exactly?"

Richard sighed, then waited a long moment before answering her.

"I...I've never, ahem, _stayed the night_...with anyone."

"You mean since you left London? I know that's a while ago, but..."

 _"Camille!"_ Richard interrupted, almost shouting in his embarrassment, and his haste for her to understand, "I mean I've _never_...not just since I left London."

Richard looked down, taking a sudden deep interest in his hands, which rested on his knee, his face bright red, feeling Camille's eyes on him, as realisation finally dawned.

 _"Ohhh!"_ she let out with a long breath, "I _see!_ You're a _virgin!"_

Richard cleared his throat, "I suppose, if that's what you...how you want to, um, label it...then technically, yes, I am."

He was still looking down, but after a few silent moments, felt a hand on the side of his face, thumb carressing his cheek gently, making him lift his head. He faced a pair of brown eyes that held, instead of the expected pity or amusement, warmth, respect and even, if he was reading it right, arousal.

"I will understand. If that makes a difference to how you feel. If you wanted to...back off," he stated, desperately hoping that his revelation wouldn't put her off too much.

"Why on earth would it make me want to back off?"

"Well, it's... _weird_. And considering my lack of experience, I highly doubt I will be, you know, any good at it. Quite frankly, I can't really imagine that I would be, even if I was experienced."

"Richard! You're putting yourself down again!" Camille declared in frustration, taking his hands in hers, "And now look at me. And listen, very, very carefully."

Richard raised his head slowly.

"Firstly, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Secondly, it doesn't bother me that you...haven't... If I'm being completely honest, I quite like it. That you aren't the kind of man who just goes around chasing anyone in a skirt. Thirdly, I am pretty sure that you will be good at it. _Very_ good, in fact. Call it intuition, but I highly suspect that you'll be a natural. And you know what a good detective I am, and how often my suspicions are proved correct! And finally, if the affect you have on me just by what we have done so far is anything to go by...well, let's just say that I don't think we'll have any trouble, um, _pleasing_ each other."

"Really?" Richard managed a laugh, "Well, you certainly sound sure that you won't have a problem... _pleasing_...me. Confident, are we?"

"Of course," Camille replied, "I'm _incredible._ Just you wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Camille's small speech, not to mention her confident declaration, had made up Richard's mind. Not to mention other parts of his anatomy, of course.

"I _am_ ready, Camille," he said softly, holding her gaze, "I want to... _be_ with you. I want you to show me what you...like. What you want."

 _"You're_ what I want, Richard. And I'm quite sure that you'll be able to show me quite a few things as well. Once you get, uhm, going."

As Camille spoke, one of her hands let go of his and dropped to his thigh, stroking it lightly. Hearing Richard gasp, she smiled and moved her hand a bit higher.

 _"Camille!"_ he whispered, barely managing to get the word out as a jolt of electricity ran through him.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered back.

For a long moment, they stared at each other. Although no words were exchanged, they weren't needed, more than enough being said silently.

At the same time, the two of them rose from the towel, still holding hands, and went inside, Richard stopping to close the doors and the blinds behind them.

"Nobody ever comes to this part of the beach, you know!" Camille teased him, "And quite frankly, they probably wouldn't notice anything, or care, even if they did."

"Quite frankly, Camille, worrying about the fact that someone might wander past and see us, however unlikely, is the last thing I need. I think we have already established the fact that I'm not exactly confident about my...um...performance, as it were. And it will definitely _not_ be improved by the prospect of spectators. So, please, indulge me."

Camille grinned and took his hands again, leading him over to the bed and pushing him down, telling him to sit back against the headboard. Richard immediately obliged, rather enjoying her ordering him about like that. It was much more pleasant than when she did it at work, anyway.

Camille watched him, smiling, and waited for him to be settled before moving herself. Once he had finished wriggling and sat looking at her both expectantly and nervously, not sure what she was going to do next, she spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Camille asked gently, wanting to make absolutely sure that she wasn't pushing him into something he wasn't ready for.

"Yes. I am," he replied firmly, "I...well, I _want_ you, Camille. Just, um, be gentle, won't you?"

"I'll do my best," she grinned, "Although not _too_ gentle, if that's okay?"

Without warning, she jumped up onto the bed and moved across until she was straddling him, arms around his neck. He cleared his throat, inclining his head in an almost-imperceptible nod.

Camille looked at him carefully, not moving until she was sure that he meant what he had said. Before things went any further, she added one last reassurance.

"Just tell me if you want to stop, won't you? Or if you're uncomfortable with anything, or just not enjoying something. I want to know. Just say the word and I'll stop. Whatever, er, point we are at. Promise me. I only want to do this if you're enjoying it."

"I promise," Richard leaned forwards and kissed ber gently, "I _promise."_

Camille responded by tighening her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He responded, albeit hesitantly to start with, placing his own arms around her torso, palms flat against her back.

Camille smiled into the kiss as she felt his thumbs rubbing small circles on her back, causing a shiver to run through her, despite the fabric of her dress between their skin.

She shifted forward, legs tightening on either side of him, pressing her hips against him in a way that forced a low groan out of his mouth, catching them both by surprise. He laughed quietly, clearly a bit embarrassed by his reaction.

"Mmm," Camille murmured into his ear, before beginning to kiss his neck.

Richard found himself leaning closer to her, unable to prevent further moans escaping his mouth, head to the side to expose even more of his neck to her lips. Camille left a trail of kisses on his skin before nibbling on it playfully, generating what was almost a mewl from him.

"You like that?" she whispered hotly in his ear.

He merely nodded, one hand moving from Camille's back to his own collar, clawing at the top button, desperate to relieve the tightness around his neck. Although he had removed his tie and unfastened the top button during the drive back from the restaurant, the rest of his shirt was still buttoned and he suddenly found it unbearable. And not for the same reason he usually found his formal attire uncomfortable in the island's hot climate.

"Let me," Camille whispered.

She pulled his hand away from his neck and placed it on her hip, then slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt, letting her fingers trail down his skin as it was exposed. Hearing the hitch in his breathing, she smiled, moving forward so that her lips could follow the same trail.

He moaned, hands gripping her hips firmly.  
Camille continued until all of the buttons were open, then pushed the fabric aside to reveal his chest, leaning back to take it in fully. He squirmed under the intensity of her gaze.

"It's okay, I know I'm not...I don't look like..."

"Don't," she instructed, placing a finger over his lips to silence him, "Stop putting yourself down. I don't like it. I do, however, like... _this_..."

She ran a hand over his bare chest, murmuring approval at the feel of his skin, running a finger teasingly over the smattering of hair she found. Looking up at him, she found him staring at her, open-mouthed, and grinned before placing a row of soft kisses down the centre of his chest.

"Mmm," Richard moaned quietly.

Camille pushed the shirt over Richard's shoulders and off, throwing it casually onto the floor beside the bed.

"That's going to wrinkle terribly on the floor," Richard commented in a serious tone, "Not to mention the fact that you're making a _complete_ mess of my home."

Camille looked at him incredulously, ready to admonish him for being concerned about such a mundane thing at a time like this, but stopped short as she recognised the slight glint in his eye, although she knew he was only half-teasing.

Ignoring his words, she merely laughed, hands running over his chest playfully, heading south.

Before Richard could work out how to respond, she had unfastened his belt, grinning at him as her fingers worked on the button and zip fastening on his trousers.  
He took a deep breath as she began to pull them down, wriggling to assist their removal. She then threw the trousers to the floor, where they landed next to his shirt, while he was left in just his black underwear.

Camille placed a hand on his leg, squeezing gently.

" _Wow_ ," she breathed, feeling the unexpectedly muscular thigh.

Richard cleared his throat again, blushing at how exposed he was. Not to mention the current location of her hand. Or the way she leaned forward and started kissing his neck, before sucking and nibbling on the skin gently, causing another moan to escape from his mouth as her lips moved over his throat.

Richard ran his hands hesitantly up and down her back, venturing closer and closer to her bum. She waited expantantly, but impatiently, and eventually decided to help him along.

Leaning back, she grabbed the hem of her dress and before Richard had time to register what she was doing, she had pulled it up and over her head, discarding it on the floor with a flourish.

He stared at her incredulously, taking in the sight of her nearly-naked body, her black lace underwear leaving very little to the imagination.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

Camille grinned, taking his free hand in hers and guiding it behind her, placing it on her bum. She felt his hand squeeze her backside gently as she moved her own hand back to his chest, stroking the skin gently.

Richard seemed to gather his confidence suddenly, and he moved forward to kiss Camille deeply. Taken by surprise, it took her a moment to respond. When she did, however, the kiss became fierce, their breath heavy as an array of appreciative noises left their mouths, tongues battling each other furiously.

Richard's hands were still hestitant, however, as they moved up and down her back, landing on her bra strap and stroking the clasp almost curiously.

Camille kissed her way along his jaw before whispering instructions in is ear.

"Open it. Take it off."

Richard let out a long breath as he struggled with the unfamiliar item of clothing, apologing, embarrassed, as he managed to snap the strap against her back a couple of times.

"It's okay," she reassured him with a smile, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind his ear, "They take some getting used to."

She waited patiently for him to master the engineering of her bra, smiling at the look of deep concentration on his face. Luckily, he was nothing if not an expert on details and therefore, before too long, had managed to unhook the offending garment. And rather proud of it he looked, too.

"You're a natural," Camille said, kissing him deeply, "You just need a bit of practice."

"Really?" Richard replied, still looking ridiculously pleased with himself.

"Definitely. And if you ask nicely, I'll let you practice on _me._ As much as you want."

Richard grinned, her words giving him the courage to tug the straps gently down her arms, slowly removing her bra, letting it fall into her lap.

She threw the garment onto the floor, hearing him gasp as he took in the sight of her naked breasts, hardly daring to believe that it was really happening. Shakily, he reached a hand out, but stopped before he reached her.

Seeing how nervous he was, Camille took his hand and held it over her left breast. When she was sure he was ready, she removed her own hand and smiled encouragingly at him.

Not moving his eyes from hers, needing the reassurance in her gaze, he moved his hand and began to caress her breast gently, feeling her nipple tighten underneath his touch.

"Mmm," she muttered, "That's nice. Keep going."

As Richard's confidence increased, his hand became more daring, his thumb circling her nipple, enjoying the appreciative noises she was making.

Camille's hands moved to Richard's remaining item of clothing, her fingers playing along the edges, slipping underneath the fabric teasingly, waiting for him to signal his permission for her to continue.

Finally, he nodded and as she sucked on his neck playfully, he shifted position, allowing her hands to manoeveour his underwear over his bum. Moving away from him, she pulled it down his legs and off, revealing himself fully to her for the first time.

"Well, well, well," she said, one hand stroking up his leg slowly, "You certainly manage to hide a _lot_ under those suits, don't you?"

She bit her lip coyly as she watched him blush, predictably. Although she enjoyed teasing him, she was certainly not exaggerating his...proportions...and was keen to move things further forward.

"Why don't you help me with these?" she asked him, indicating her own underwear as her hands landed on the lace item.

Slowly, but gaining confidence with every passing second, his own hands joined hers. Together, they removed the final item of clothing that was coming between them and this time, it was Richard who threw it to the floor, no longer concerned about anything but the now-naked woman on top of him.


End file.
